1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to prefabricated steel panel, and in particular to a prefabricated universal structural steel panel and panel system for constructing a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
The concept of prefabricated steel panels has a long history with numerous areas of application, including the construction industry. Typically, prefabricated steel panels are employed for commercial application, such as prefabricated steel buildings. While some prefabricated steel panels are adaptable to be joined together to form an exterior wall panel, floor panel or roof panel, these panels are limited to a fixed range of application. However, if a given prefabricated steel panel is capable of performing a greater number of functions it is potentially able to increase cost and labor savings. In addition, a prefabricated universal steel panel that is capable of a range of applications, such as internal walls, ceilings, exterior walls, floors, and roofs could lower the over cost of constructing the building, such as a home, which potentially could be beneficial to the home buyer. Furthermore, a prefabricated universal steel panel that incorporates the structural components required to build a building structure can reduce construction waste.
Accordingly, there is a need for a prefabricated universal structural steel panel, which is capable of application to virtually all aspects of a given construction while retaining a suitable level of versatility for constructing a variety of building components, such as interior and exterior walls, ceilings, floors, and roofs. Additionally, there is a need for a prefabricated universal structural steel panel, which is suitable for domestic and commercial application and utilizes a minimal amount of material. Furthermore, there is a need for a steel panel system that connects the prefabricated steel panels in a manner, which forms a structural component of the building. Thus, a universal structural steel panel and panel system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.